Użytkownik:Místico Kane
O mnie Witam. Jestem Kane. Z Call of Duty jestem związany od bardzo dawna. Jeżeli chciałbyś zagrać zostaw mi wiadomość na tablicy. Mój nick na Steam to „kane188”. Posiadam wszystkie dodatki do Call of Duty: Black Ops, mogę zagrać na każdej z dostępnych map, posiadam również Apocalypse i Vengeance do Black Ops: II. Raczej gram zdecydowanie częściej w trybie Zombie niż Multiplayerze. Moją ulubioną postacią z całej serii jest Wiktor Reznow. Moją ulubioną odsłoną Call of Duty jest właśnie Black Ops, głównie ze względu na imponujący tryb zombie, ale również ciekawą fabułę. Poza samym Reznowem do gustu przypadły mi jeszcze trzy osoby - Gerald Ingram, Ghost i Kapitan Price (ten starszy). Swojego czasu grałem też w Roads to Victory, całkiem przypadło mi do gustu. Postaram się edytować tu dość często, jest tu naprawdę sporo rzeczy do dopisania, lecz więcej rzeczy trzeba dopracować w dziale interpunkcji, czym się stopniowo zajmuję. Pełnię funkcję moderatora od 30-03-2015. Poza samym Call of Duty jestem również fanem serii Assassin's Creed, Wolfenstein i Hitman, interesuję się również uniwersum DC Comics. Marzy mi się podróż do Irlandii i Szkocji <3! Funkcje Adminisztrejtora™ sprawowałem od 19-04-2015 do 24-07-2016 PS: Słowo Adminisztrejtor™ to wyraz zastrzeżony, który posiada prawa autorskie! Używać może go tylko jedna osoba - JA! Gry z serii Call of Duty, które posiadam * Call of Duty - jeszcze nie przeszedłem, jestem jakoś w połowie i czuję, że niechętnie do Niej powrócę. * Call of Duty: United Offensive - no tryb fabularny coś mi się nie chce odpalić, za to multiplayerem jestem zachwycony. Kocham mapę Hobbiton :D * Call of Duty 2 - mieć mam, ale ostatnio grałem parę lat temu i nic nie pamiętam. * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - ta gra zapoczątkowała u mnie cały szał na Call of Duty, pamiętam jak kuzyn mi ją u siebie pokazał a ja byłem zachwycony, lecz kupiłem ją dopiero później. * Call of Duty: World at War - moja pierwsza gra z serii, powiem krótko - jest naprawdę niesamowita, kampania radziecka zrobiła na mnie naprawdę niezłe wrażenie * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 - już nie byłem aż tak zachwycony dlatego, że ostatecznie przekonałem się do czasów II wojny w tej serii. * Call of Duty: Black Ops - coś pięknego! Pamiętam jak się cieszyłem gdy w 2010 Black Ops wpadł w moje ręce, tryb zombie w tej grze to coś niesamowitego gram od dnia premiery do dziś. * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - podobnie jak z Modern Warfare 2 * Call of Duty: Black Ops II - troszkę się zawiodłem na wątku Davida Masona, spodziewałem się typowej kontynuacji pierwszej odsłony, nie spodobała mi się również mała rola Reznowa, lecz fabuła jest dość sensowna i powiązana z wydarzeniami starszego Masona. * Call of Duty: Ghosts - prawdę mówiąc? Kupiłem ze względu na Rileya :D Ulubione postacie * Wiktor Reznow * Ghost * Gerald Ingram * Price * Kapitan MacMillan *Kamarow * Nikolai Belinski * Tank Dempsey Ulubione mapy Trybu Zombie * Call of the Dead - Potężna mapa, przyjemnie się na niej gra z większą ilością osób, lub jednym dobrym graczem, lubię grać Robertem Englundem. * Moon - Jeszcze większa mapa, jest bardzo fajnie zrobiona - głównie ze względu na grawitację, ale też na fajny styl i dużo nowych perków, ponadto jest na niej sporo fajnych miejsc. * Buried - Bardzo ciekawa mapa, dziki zachód to coś dla mnie, podoba mi się ze względu na wiele rzeczy, np.: Nawiedzona Posiadłość, Paralizator czy Gigant. * Shi No Numa - Jedna z mniejszych map, aczkolwiek lubię na niej grać, bardzo fajnym gadżetem jest Zipline i Flogger, do tego nowa cudowna broń - Wunderwaffe DG-2. Kategoria:Użytkownicy